O przyjaźni słów kilka
by KathlessBlack
Summary: Takie małe coś, moje przemyślenia z wątkiem Dramione. Ale główny wątek to znaczenie przyjaźni...


Wszyscy rodzimy się po coś. Dla każdego los przygotował coś innego, kazdym ma inne przeznaczenie ale dążymy do znalezienia bratniej duszy. Osoby, która będzie nas kochała i wspierała, rozumiała bez słów, po prostu BĘDZIE. Czasami okazuje się, że ludzie, których uważaliśmy za przyjaciół wwbijają nam nóz w serce. Nie, nie w plecy, bo dla nich jesteśmy odsłonięci, nie spodziewamy się ciosu. Właśnie ten ból zadany przez ważną dola nas osobę jest najgorszy. Możemy udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze, że nic się nie zmieniło, zamknąć się w swojej skorupie... Grać. Zawsze jednak znajdzie się osoba, która cię przejrzy, nawet na ciebie nie patrząc, kilkoma zdaniami sprawi, że wszystko jej opowiesz. Potem pocieszy i rozśmieszy, choć wcale nie chcesz się śmiać. Taka osoba zmusi cię do wyznania najgorszej prawdy, która siedzi w tobie od lat, w jeden wieczór, a gdy już to zrobi przez całą noc, będzie odwodzić cię od różnych głupich pomysłów. Najlepsza przyjaciółka, prawie siostra, zaginiona gdzieś przy porodzie. To z nią dzielisz się radosnymi i smutnymi chwilami, to ona wyzywa od najgorszych chłopaka, który cię zranił, to ona cieszy się razem z tobą z nowego faceta, choć nawet go nie lubi. Przebrnie przez wszystkie twoje wcielenia, dokładnie wiedząc, które jest prawdziwe, strzeli złośliwy komentarz o nowym wisiorku od wyżej podanego faceta i sprawi, że zaczniesz się śmiech gdy masz ochotę płakać. Z nią potarfisz gadać godzinami, a i tak uważasz, że czas za szybko biegnie, dla niej odnajdujesz w sobie nieznane pokłady ciepła i pociechy, i dla niej nie śpisz przez pół nocy. Gdy ją poznajesz masz przeczucie, że znalazłaś siostrę, bratnią duszę i mimo, ze pewnie nigdy się nie spotkacie, wiesz, że ją kochasz... Taką osobę znalazła Hermiona Granger, gdy całkiem przez przypadek dostała list od niejakiej Elizabeth Johnoson, która pisała o wielkim zawodzie miłosnym i mimo świadomości, że to nie do niej, odpisała. Tak zaczęła się wielka przyjaźń dwóch, oddalonych od siebie o setki kilometrów osób. To do Eli pisała gdy nieopatrznie zakochała się w podłym Malfoy'u, gdy już byli razem i gdy ją zdradził...

_"(...) Mam już serdecznie dość tych gierek! Albo jesteśmy razem albo nie, nie mam już siły na te zgadywanki. Za miesiąc koniec roku, zaczynamy nowe życie, a ja siedzę w dormitorium i zastanawiam się, o co temu debilowi chodzi. KONIEC. Widocznie nie byliśmy sobie pisani, a jeśli on nie umie się zachować, to ja za nim latać nie będę. A tak z innej beczki kotuś, co robisz potem? Po szkole? Bo ja chyba mam pomysł...(...)_

_Twoja H."_

Każdy kolejny list zbliżał je do siebie, a rozmów przez lusterko nigdy nie miały dość. Dwie wariatki w zwariowanym świecie, żyjące chwilą i ulotnymi myślami...

_"(...)Jestem z tobą H. ten dupek ma się ogarnąć. A co do mnie to nie mam pojęcia... Może coś w Ministerstwie... A może odtenę się od świata magii, i zacznę żyć jak moi rodzice. Nie wiem, ale chyba już się boję. Mimo tego kocham twoje plany słońce.(...)_

_Całuski E."_

Wreszcie opuściła szkołę, miała przed sobą nowe życie, bez Dracona, Rona, Harry' ego i innych. Miała JĄ. Roześmiała się radośnie i wprost w dworca teleportowała się do Francji, i trochę zmęczona wylądowała na paryskiej ulicy, zaraz obok jasnowłosej dziewczyny, rozglądającej się wokoło. Najciszej jak umiała zakradła się do niej i nagle z wrzaskiem rzuciła się jej na szyję.

- ELIZABETH!

Napadnięta zachwiała się niebezpiecznie, ale po chwili równie mocno ściskała przyjaciółkę i śmiała się na całą ulicę. Nareszcie były razem, tylko one i plan Miony.

- I co teraz robimy H? - zapytała gdy już się przywitały.

Szatynka spojrzała na nią jak na dziwaczkę i pociągnęła za sobą na jakieś wyludnione podwórko. Tam teleportowała się z głośnym trzaskiem, a po chwili obie wylądowały na jasnej polanie, przy lesie.

- Eli, mamy 17 lat, sporo kasy na koncie, różdżki i całe życie przed sobą. Chcę z niego korzysteć i nie przejmować się przeszłością. Jeśli Draco będzie chciał to wróci na kolanach, błagając o przebaczenie, a wtedy się zastanowimy. Teraz jesteśmy my i cały świat, to dużo. - powiedziała radośnie Hermiona.

Jasnowłosa popatrzyła na nią dziwnie po czym rozśmiała się głośno, płosząc leśnie ptaki. Zaraz potem chwyciła ją za rękę i uśmiechnęła się sztańsko.

- Lubisz Wenecję? Mam nadzieję, że tak. - powiedziała ze śmiechem i teleportowała się, ciągnąc za sobą Mionę.

Prawdziwa przyjaźń nie musi rozwijać się przez lata, dojrzewać powoli, nieść za sobą leniwe zrozumienie. Czasami wystarczy chwila rozmowy, parę zdań, parę poglądów czy opinii, by wiedzieć, że znalazło się przyjaciela. Czasami mamy wrażenie, że nigdy go nie znajdziemy, że jesteśmy zbzyt dziwni i omienni by znaleźć bratnią duszę, więc zamykamy się w sobie. Właśnie wtedy sami się niszczymi, bardzo powoli burzymy równowagę serca i potem wystarczy mały bodziec by zrobić coś głupiego. Potrzebujemy zrozumienia, mniej lub bardziej ale potrzebujemy, więc nie można się zamykać w swoim własnym, pomurym świecie, z przekonaniem, że jesteśmy sami. Wszystkie bariery, ograniczenia i przekonania sami sobie stawiamy i potem musimy znaleźć siłę by je zburzyć i zacząć od nowa. Przyjaźń może nie przetrwać próby czasu czy odległości, lecz póki trwa przyjaciele sobie pomogą. Zawsze i wszędzie, a jeśli nie, to nie była to prawdziwa, szczera przyjaźń. Sama znalazłam taką dopiero w lutym, przez przypadek ale był to chyba najlepszy przypadek w moim życiu. Mimo, że teraz trochę się to pogmatwało, chcę bo moja siostra wiedziała, że ja jestem i będę, póki ona będzie tego chciała. Takiej przyjażni życzę każdemu, ponieważ kazdy jej potrzebuje, a gdy już ją znajdzie, odnajdzie też siebie...


End file.
